Just For A Few Hours
by BethylLove
Summary: Beth thinks Daryl could need some distraction after he lost Merle and Rick is going crazy. She takes him to a place in the woods and things go their very unexpected way. (Inspired by the song 'Stripped' from Shiny Toy Guns) Rated M for sexual content.


_**Hello guys,**_

_**this is my very first Bethyl oneshot. **_

_**Actually I am planning on a whole row.**_

_**I haven't seen season 4 yet as I am from Germany and do not own Pay TV. So any relations or whatever is coincidence. **_

_**I tried on smut, never did before but I enjoy that for Bethyl the most. **_

_**By the way, I ship Daryl and Beth so hard it's nearly impossible. **_

_**If there are any mistakes I am sorry. English isn't my mother tongue and I am often insecure about grammar and commas but all in all I think my English is well enough to understand everything. **_

_**I am talking too much, one of my bad habits. **_

_**Anyway, I was a bit shy about the sex stuff, hope it at least is a little bit correct and if Daryl's speaking isn't the greatest, it comes from me not being used to 'badass' English.  
So I kept it this way.**_

_**Enough of talking now, read and enjoy hopefully :)**_

It's been not long ago when Merle turned and Daryl had to release him.

Since then, Daryl had become even more silent than he already was when it wasn't about planning on runs.

Beth knew he suffered as she had lost her mother to the walkers back then on their farm.

Though, she didn't want to give him any pressure by forcing a talk on him.

Ever since the day Merle died, it had become worse.

Daryl turned more and more inside himself and nobody even made an effort to help him.

Rick was still going crazy after Lori died away giving birth to Judith and Hershel had enough to do with him so.

Carol had made a try but she should have known better but to put the topic directly in front of him.

Once more Beth stood in the entrance of her cell watching Daryl just sit and stare.

What he actually did for days now.

She couldn't watch it longer. She knew exactly how he must feel and she also knew, what he could need and what he couldn't stand in this situation.

A straight talk about the happening and good words were the wrong choice.

Beth wondered how Carol wasn't aware of that as she lost Sophia as well.

But maybe Carol was just different than Beth and Daryl.

Daryl and her never really had anything to do with each other but now she somehow felt connected to him. Both lost a loved one, a family member. Carol too, but this was still different.

One day Beth commanded all the courage to just step right in front of Daryl and to reach her hand out to him.

'Come.' she simply said and looked at him. His eyes met hers, questioning.

'Come with me, into the forest. Let's just lay in the grass and let the hours pass. I see you need out of here. Let's just go and find a walker-less place to be.'

Daryl hesitated.

'Just for a few hours.' Beth said her hand still reaching out to him although she didn't expect him to take it.

'Okay, so then.' Daryl mumbled and got up. As expected,, he didn't take her hand but that didn't bother Beth a lot.

They sneaked out of the prison, not even noticed by Michonne who was, as always, on the watch, looking out for walkers and strangers or attackers.

This little adventure gave Daryl some adrenalin with what his eyes got back a spark, as Beth had noticed.

Still her mission wasn't done.

After a while they had found a pretty little clearance. Awkwardly looking at each other they stood there, nobody wanting to lay down first but then Daryl looked away and let himself drop down to the ground.

Beth did the same then and she wondered how soft the ground was for that it hadn't rained for a couple of weeks.

Daryl put his crossbow next to himself and crossed his hands under his head, looking up into the crowns of the trees.

Beth laid the backpack aside she had taken to at least have a little food, water and ammo.

She joined Daryl to look through the tree crowns into the sky. A few clouds were to be seen but it looked nothing like rain.

Actually bad, as their water reserves would come to an end in a couple of days and also the plants could need a good deal of water.

But that wasn't anything to ponder about now. Now it was to relax, to get out of the everyday life in the prison and to process the loss of Daryl.

Beth wondered what he was thinking now and the answer should come straight away without her even asking.

'Ya know, Merle was not the bad guy ya all saw in him. He's been a good bro most times.' Daryl said, still looking upwards.

'I believe. We just didn't get to know him long enough.'

'Wouldn't have changed it. Y'all just have no damn clue when he actually was doin' good. Merle had his very own ways to show that.' Daryl turned his head to have a look at Beth.

Strides of the sunlight shining through the trees tickled her skin, made her hair appear even brighter and her eyes shine.

What was that about her, Daryl wondered.

She had never played a real role, always in the shadows of her Daddy and her sister.

This moment, Daryl noticed her the very first time for real. Not as just a member of the group.

Beth Greene, the blood young farmer's daughter, the innocent young girl who had to face such horrible shit already like losing her mother just because of this damn turn. She didn't deserve this kind of life.

Daryl never had known a good life, not even as a child.

He found himself examining her body. Those big blue eyes, the tiny face framed by blonde curls. The slender body, with those long legs, the small but perfectly formed breasts, the flat belly. All in all, she was wonderful.

Stop, Daryl yelled to himself in his mind. The girl is like what? Half his age surely. And Hershel would probably kill him if he would know about his thoughts.

But hell, she was amazing and he wondered how he never noticed that before.

And even though she might just be like eighteen, in her mind she was a lot further. Her behavior wasn't the one of a teenage girl just about to graduate from high school.

Beth had noticed his eyes on her and it made her feel uncomfortable somehow, not like some perv was watching her, just more like he stared literally.

Beth had to admit, Daryl was a good looking man, surely a good deal older than herself but when does age matter in love?

She had noticed him before, he knew how to plan and how to kill. But especially he knew how to protect. That's a good trait.

One night she had caught herself having a hot dream of him but that she had pushed far away fast, thinking someone like Daryl Dixon would never even look at someone like her.

Now her thoughts were proven wrong.

'Are you hungry?' Beth asked. Daryl nodded as a response.

She sat up and opened her backpack, taking out some cans of food and two bottles of water.

Daryl got up and came to sit next to her, a lot closer than he had planned.

She didn't shift away so he didn't think of making an effort to get a little distance to him.

She handed him a can and smiled.

Daryl took it and opened it quickly.

He ate in a tempo Beth had rarely seen. Trying to drink some of the water, she then swallowed the wrong way and coughing, she poured some water over herself.

'Damn!' she swayed and took a tissue to rub her shirt dry what actually was pointless.

'Such a sway out of such a pure mouth. If your Daddy would know, god help you.' Daryl grinned and went back to eating, not able to take his eyes off her.

Beth became nervous. She hasn't planned this, she planned to eat and to lay there, maybe to even talk a little but surely not something like this.

She could guess what he wanted but she wasn't so sure if she was ready for that. Jimmy had wanted but Beth had given him a strict no.

Daryl put the can away and also tossed the rest of the stuff aside that was in his way to Beth.

Then, with a quick movement he softly shoved her to the ground and bended over her.

She bit her lower lip, nervously avoiding eye contact and thinking hard about what she wanted. It was to either push him away or to see what exactly he had in mind.

Second way sounded tempting and left her the option to stop it all still.

Daryl grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him, however his eyes looked hungry. Hungry for her.

'Nobody knows we are gone.' he stated. Beth nodded in response.

'Good.' he grinned and crashed his lips on hers in a rough, needy kiss.

Without even having time to think about it, she just responded. It felt too good to push him away.

Maybe this hasn't been planned but it turned her on big time.

Daryl stopped and pulled away from her. Looking in her eyes he said 'This is our place now, everything's ours, at least for a few hours.'

He hadn't expected her to return the kiss but it had him hot for her that she did. He wasn't sure about if he could stop himself once started.

She had responded the kiss in a very needy way so he was pretty sure she had same in mind as himself, even though she was a bit nervous.

Beth looked down at Daryl and viewed a bump in his jeans. Her nervousness raised a bit.

She had seen Jimmy's dick and god save her, but Daryl's looked a lot bigger even only inside his pants.

Beth's breath was going quicker and she waited for Daryl to do or to say something.

He kissed her again, parting her lips with his. It was a perfect place, they just had to take care in case walkers would come along but Daryl's crossbow was just an arm length away.

Daryl had noticed her eyes getting stuck on his pants and the slightly scared expression on her face.

'We ain't gotta do a thing, girl.'

'But I want to.' she answered before she could even think of an answer. Obviously her body had made its decision already.

'So just slap me if it's too much for ya.'

Beth nodded and Daryl again began to kiss her. She tasted too good.

He was aware it would stay with this one time, if it would happen at all but he didn't bother. One time only so it had to be worth it, Daryl thought.

Their tongues danced around, exploring each others mouths, Beth grasped his hair in sensation of all the feelings that went all through her body. It was a mixture of lust and a little bit of fear. After all it would be her first time.

Daryl didn't spend a minute considering if this might be her first time, he thought she surely had let her dead boyfriend do her. After all she was over 18 already.

He placed kisses in a trail from under her ear to her collarbones.

Beth shivered under his kisses, they made her whole skin feel electrically.

Daryl managed to make her feel amazing, Jimmy had never achieved that although she had known him long and even has been in a relationship with him.

Daryl she just knew a couple of months and has never talked a lot to.

She was nervous what to do but her body knew exactly what she wanted so thinking wasn't even an option.

Daryl has had some women in the past but they've been rarely more than a one-night-stand and also never a relationship. He never thought someone would want him if they'd know about his past.

He wondered how such a young girl like Beth Greene could want an old man like him. He was sure, without the turn she wouldn't even have looked at him.

The thought was pushed far away as he felt Beth fumbling under his shirt. He went back to kissing her lips and pulled her up so she was sitting.

He pulled away from her and looked straight into her eyes seeing just what he hoped to see. Desire.

She wanted her that was sure and hell he didn't mind it.

He slipped off her shirt and carelessly threw it away. She tried to get the vest off him but she didn't get it quite done so he went to her rescue and while he took his vest and shirt off she had snapped her bra open and let it fall down.

Daryl looked hungrily at the pale skin of her bare breasts and the pink nipples that were already hard. Beth blushed a little seeing him staring but in fact she didn't mind it, she even liked it.

He took one nipple between his fingers and pinched it lightly. She let out a quiet moan what turned him on heavily. His cock was throbbing hard and he needed her right now.

As fast as she could look, Beth laid on her back again, her jeans being pulled off and her panties as well.

Daryl viewed her whole naked body now and he loved it, she looked so perfect, her skin pale and her legs long and slender.

Totally amazed, he got rid off his own pants and boxers, freeing his large cock.

Beth looked at him and sighed in anticipation to feel him inside her soon, skin on skin.

She was absolutely sure now that she wanted this, right here and now. The place was perfect, so was the situation and nobody would ever know.

Daryl began to leave a trail of small kisses and bites all along her body, from lips to her hips, just to kiss down her thigh then until he reached her middle. Parting her with his tongue, he licked over her clit, tasting her.

He loved her taste and so he continued, hearing her moaning in pleasure. She buckled her hips towards him, wanting more.

He didn't want to make her come now and so he stopped and went back up to her, face to face.

'Daryl … I want you … now.' she panted.

Those words only made Daryl more hot for her and his cock was aching to be inside of her.

He grabbed her ass and lifted her hips a bit. Then he positioned himself at her entrance and penetrated her in one hard thrust.

Shocked, he heard her hissing and tensing up. Even a single tear left her eyes.

He could slap himself for not considering her being a virgin, he should have known, she was the good farmer's daughter and no downtown bitch.

'Beth, I didn't know …' he said, already wanting to back away.

'Should've told you …' she whispered.

'I make it better.' he answered and began kissing her again, her lips, her neck and at last he took one nipple in his mouth and suckled. He didn't leave the other one unappreciated though an when he heard her groaning again, he knew he could go on.

Slowly he began to move inside of her, she was so tight it felt amazing. He had to take care of himself not to come at once.

He paced on his thrusts, slowly going harder and faster. Daryl never thought he would end up having sex with Beth Greene. And especially not taking her virginity.

He knew they had to be careful not to be too loud or some walkers might could hear them and come around.

The others of their group wouldn't find them, he had smudged any trail of them.

He stopped thrusting into her and lifted her up to pin her against a tree, he held her up and she wrapped her legs around him, her hips moving towards him with every thrust he made.

Her moans were getting louder but the walker thing was forgotten.

They were both panting and Daryl felt her coming closer to her climax.

He kissed her again, roughly and further thrusting in a punishing rhythm.

Beth felt herself coming closer to the edge and she couldn't wait to experience her first orgasm ever.

With a few last thrusts she cried out then in total pleasure and short after her, Daryl shot his cum deep inside her.

Panting they leaned against the tree, taking a minute to catch their breath.

Then Daryl pulled out of her. He didn't turn around to get dressed and to act like it never happened, what Beth had actually expected as she couldn't imagine Daryl being any into her.

He kissed her more softly this time, looking into her eyes. Beth smiled at him, she had loved it.

But seeing how deep the sun stood already, they were rudely ripped back to reality.

'We gotta go back!' both of them noticed at the same time and went to dress again.

Daryl watched Beth packing the stuff back into the bag while he grabbed his crossbow.

He wanted her again but he knew it would stay with this one time. He also didn't want to go back but their missing would have been noticed by now and everyone but especially Maggie and Hershel, would be highly upset by now.

When they were ready to go, they first walked just next to each other like they have been coming but after a couple of minutes Beth found Daryl's hand searching for hers and entwining their fingers.

She smiled to herself, obviously it hasn't just been sex for Daryl. Secretly, she hoped it would happen again soon.

Even though the little incident had hurt, she enjoyed her first time and she also was sure that losing her virginity to Daryl was the only right thing to happen.

Back at the prison Daryl stood outside to appear to take the watch while Beth walked inside to their cells.

She was somewhat tired but when she entered, questions were thrown on her.

'God, Beth. Where have you been?' Maggie asked, her voice sounding very concerned.

Beth grinned inside before she answered.

'Just on a walk.'

The other questions she ignored and went straight to her bed.

Tonight she would dream of Daryl and would pray for today not staying an exception.

Secretly, she had fallen for him. It hasn't been planned, it just had happened. In just a few hours.

_**How did you like it? Please let me know, reviews help me improving and I have a lot more ideas. Especially for this row I have at least four different stories planned. **_

_**So, R&R please :)**_

_**Lots of love to you all amazing people :)**_


End file.
